Rebirth
by axylurvesu
Summary: You all remember when Jack died? How we all burst into tears? Well, Thanks to obsessed-naruhina-fangirl Jack and Damien will now get their happy ending. Jack x Damien with just a bit of smut. Beta'd by Kawaii-Panda-Sama. P.C.   Kristen Cast own all of the characters.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone. So this is the prologue of the fanfic I'm writing for obsessed-naruhina-fangirl. It was her idea and I appreciate her letting me use it. The first chapter will be up in two to three days. Hopefully it will be good because I worked pretty hard on it. This whole prologue is from Awakened.**

**Disclaimer**_**: We know P.C. and Kristen Cast wrote this. I know that I, for one, am very thankful to them for doing it**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_Nyx?" Jack whispered awestruck._

_Like a veil lifting, the woman was suddenly fully visible. She raised her head and smiled up at Jack, as exquisitely lovely as she was evil._

"_Yes, little Jack. You may call me Nyx."_

"_Neferet! What are you doing here?" The question burst from him before he could think._

"_Actually, at this moment, I'm here because of you."_

"_M-me?"_

_Jack looked at Neferet-really looked at her. She'd changed, and in his heart he knew why. She'd accepted evil. Utterly, completely, totally. He'd understood it before without really knowing it._ There is nothing of Light or me left in her. _The voice in his mind was gentle and loving, and it gave him the courage to clear the dryness from his throat and look Neferet squarely in her cold, emerald eyes. "Not to be mean or anything but I don't want what your offering. I can't help you. You and I, well, we're not on the same side." He started to climb down the ladder._

"_Stay where you are!"_

_He didn't know how, but Neferet's words commanded his body. It felt like he was suddenly wrapped tightly, frozen in place by an invisible cage of ice._

""_You've made this almost too easy for me, boy, with your honorable refusal of my offer." She made a throwing motion at the sword. Wide-eyed, Jack was sure he saw something black wrap around the hilt. The sword turned, turned, turned, until the upraised point was aimed directly at him._

"_There is your sacrifice. He is one I have been unable to taint. Take him, and my debt to your master has been fulfilled, but wait until the clock chimes twelve. Hold him until then." Without another look at Jack, Neferet slithered out of his sight and into the building._

_When the clock began chiming, Jack knew what was going to happen. He knew he couldn't stop it-knew his fate couldn't be changed. Instead of pointless struggle, last minute regrets, useless tears, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then-joyously –joined Rachel and Kurt in the chorus:_

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

_He fell gruesomely, horribly, onto the waiting claymore, but as the blade pierced his neck, before pain and death and Darkness could touch him, his spirit exploded from his body._

_He opened his eyes to find himself standing in an amazing meadow at the base of a tree that looked exactly like the one Kalona had shattered, only this tree was whole and green, and beside it was a woman dressed in glowing silver robes. She was so lovely Jack thought he could stare at her forever._

_He knew her instantly. He'd always known her._

"_Hello, Nyx," he said softly._

_The Goddess smiled. "Hello, Jack."_

"_I'm dead aren't I?"_

_Nyx's smile didn't waver. "You are, my wonderful, loving, untaintable child."_

"_I'll miss Damien."_

"_You'll be with him again. Some souls find each other again and again. Yours will; you have my oath on it."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. There it is. I think it came out pretty well. I am working diligently to finish the first chapter and get it up. I hope you'll like it. <strong>

**Music for Fanfic: Pretty much the whole "Ceremonials" album by Florence + the Machine.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. Sorry this is later than expected. My laptop and I are fighting and so far it seems to be winning. Anyways, in this I made a few necessary adjustments to make the story flow a bit better. **

**First, Zoey is not on Sgiach's Island (That I don't recall the name of…) when this starts. I guess we can just say they already got back.**

**Second, they live in the depot already. I know they don't have a reason to yet (actual book-wise) but in this fanfic it seriously works better. I tried it the other way and it was way too complicated.**

**Thirdly, apparently Zoey can speak/read Cherokee. I don't remember if she could do that in the books but she can now.**

**I want to say thanks to **_**naruhina-obssessed-fangirl**_** for letting me used her idea. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Zoey POV<strong>

I was exiting my last class for the day, with Stark, when I heard the sounds of someone's loud, pain-filled lament. I looked towards the noise and saw a crowd gathering. Sharing a confused look, Stark and I headed towards the source of the commotion. As we got closer I began to feel anxious, something wasn't right. When we finally fought our way to the middle of the crowd, we saw something there would forever haunt me.

Damien was weeping over Jack's body, hoving over the body as close as he would dare. A sword was sticking through Jack's neck, nearly severing his head from his body. My eyes burned with tears and I rushed to Damien's side, pausing to tell Stark to get Erin, Shaunee, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite so that they could clear everyone from the halls. I knelt beside, Damien throwing my arms around him.

"Oh, Damien," I cried into his shoulder, "I am so sorry!" He suddenly spun towards me and wrapped his arms around me in a crushing grip. He buried his head into the crook on my neck and as he continued to sob. His hot tears soaked into the collar of my shirt. I rocked him slowly back and forth, similar to how my grandma would comfort me after my mother had done something hurtful. We sat there until my legs were numb, but there was no way I was going to move. Every tear and hurt filled cry he made tore at my heart. At some point I noticed that it had gradually become silent and I looked up and saw our friends staring at us solemnly. Even Aphrodite looked somber. In in the distance I noticed Neferet, and Dragon striding towards us. When they reached us Neferet glanced around, surveying the scene.

"What has happened here," she asked, trying to appear like the caring High Priestess she was supposed to be, however I could hear the amused tone in her voice. Stevie Rae shot Neferet a disgusted look.

"That's what we should be asking you. I'm sure you know better than us," She said in an accusing tone. Her accent had become stronger due to her anger. Neferet looked at her in disdain.

"How would I know? I was counseling a fledgling when someone told me that Jack had been killed. I rushed over here as soon as I could. You should have alerted me immediately, the High Priestess is supposed to be there to comfort any grieving fledglings." Neferet responded acerbically.

Stevie Rae smirked. "_Our_" she said motioning to everyone, "High Priestess is here." She finished, motioning to me holding Damien. "_She_ is always here when we need her."

Neferet looked as though she was attempting to hold back her rage. "She is not the High Priestess here. _I am_." She said pointedly.

I brought my focus back to Damien as he seemed to be trying to pull himself together. He lifted his head from my shoulder and looked directly at Neferet. "Zoey is my Priestess and always will be." His face was tear-stained and blotchy, his voice cracking as he was talking but the look in his eyes were steady and determined. I let him go as I stood up and gathered my courage before walking towards Neferet.

"As his High Priestess I shall have to ask you to leave because you are distressing my fledgling. His wellbeing is our sole purpose here, is it not? I believe he has made his feelings clear and I will need you to respect them." I raised my eyebrow in a show of bravado, because inside I just wanted to have a group hug and cry a lot.

Neferet's face displayed many not-so-nice emotions before settling on her thin facade of warm concern. "Of course," she said "I just want Damien to be all right." She turned around with a flourish causing her skirt to flare in the wind as she strode away. Dragon, who had been silent throughout the entire encounter, stared at us vacantly before turning to follow her.

As soon as they were out of earshot Damien looked at me. "Zoey, you remember that book Grandma gave you on Cherokee rituals? It has one in there that could help Jack. It says that I could use my soul to bring his back from the Otherworld and bring it into me. Then I could split our souls- giving him half of mine and me half of his- and return it to his body. He would still be him, I would still be me and I think the only side-effect of it is that we'll share mental bond. We'll be able to read each other's thoughts and feel the other's feelings. We have to find that book!" There was hope in his eyes and by the time he had finished his speech he was sounding completely urgent.

The rest of us, however, were in shock. We would be able to bring Jack back, with barely any consequences? I was sure the only look on my face was incredulity, but looking into Damien's eager and hopeful face, I realized we had to try. Jack was a vital part of our group and without him there would just be an empty void. We would try to get him back and Goddess willing, we would.

***Rebirth***

When we arrived at the depot we raced to the room Stark and I shared to begin scavenging through the mess. We split up to look and it was mere minutes before Shaunee stood up holding a large, leather bound, ancient looking book.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed, excitement evident in her voice.

"How do you know?" I questioned not remembering what the book looked like.

"The title is Cherokee Rituals, so I kind of assumed." There was an unspoken "duh" in her voice. Oh, well that explained it. Damien rushed over with everyone else following him and soon we were all crowded around him as he searched through the book looking for the ritual. He was near the end of the book when he finally found it. The title roughly translated into "_Attraction and Separation of Souls_". I took the book from him as I was the only one here who could fluently read Cherokee. I scanned the page taking in all of the useful information. We would have to first cleanse the area with white sage. Then I would say the first incantation and use something Jack loved to pull his soul towards us. I would direct it into Damien's body and then, after I said the second incantation, his body would be healed and their combined souls would split in half. It was perfect! I quickly read on to the consequences, noting everyone's impatience. There were only three side effects: one, the mind and emotion link; two, possible memory loss for the revived soul; and three, there was a chance the revived soul would gain a special ability.

I replayed all of the information to everyone and they looked excited. My enthusiasm was hampered by the consequences, which had me a bit concerned. "Damien," I started slowly, hating to be a party pooper. "When he comes back he might not remember you. He may not remember anything. Also, this ability thing seems eerie" I hadn't exactly done anything but state facts but Damien seemed to understand where I was going with this.

"Zoe, don't worry so much. If he doesn't remember us we'll remind him. Everything is going to be okay, as long as I have my Jack back." His tone urged me to calm down, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that _something_ was going to go wrong. Sighing, I pushed the feeling aside and stepped in front of Damien before quickly hugging him.

"I'm happy you remembered this, without it we'd never be able to get Jack back," I said feeling genuinely relieved he had remembered so quickly, it had said that there was a post-mortem limit that ended tomorrow. I made a mental note to actually read through the book, since when I had gotten it I had simply put it away without looking at it. Luckily, Damien found out and being the brainiac he was decided he wanted to learn Cherokee. Unfortunately, He hadn't gotten very far what with me being the only one around to teach him but apparently he had figured some of it out.

"I'm going to go get the supplies for the ceremony; we can meet in the dining hall in thirty minutes," I said motioning to Stark so that he would know I wanted him with me. Damien nodded and turned to the twins who were talking at their usual 1,000 mile-per-hour pace. I grabbed Stark's hand to go get the things necessary for the ritual. As we were exiting I looked back at everyone there in my room. They were happy again and I knew that that joy would increase tenfold once Jack returned.

***Rebirth***

Stark and I entered the dining room, arms full of herbs and candles. Everyone was ready to go and after telling them to follow me, we all filed into the short bus holding the supplies. I told Darius the directions to my grandma's farm, the field she had was perfect for ceremonial things such as this. The lavender would be helpful, too. As we drove farther from the city everyone seemed curious about where we were going but no one asked. That is, until Aphrodite woke up from the short nap she'd been taking.

"Where in Goddess's name are you taking us?" She asked sounding snaky, and just like herself.

"We're going to Grandma's farm, "I said simply.

"We're going to see Grandma Redbird?" Her voice was excited, even she loved Grandma. The others gave similar responses.

"I haven't seen Grandma in forever," Damien said, making the twins nod in unison.

Before long we pulled up to her house. I saw her standing on her porch, probably expecting us. As soon as we exited the bus, with the twins somehow balancing all of the supplies, she was in front of me wrapping me tight in her soothing embrace. She grabbed everyone one-by-one, carefully avoiding the things the twins were holding so that they wouldn't drop them. She introduced herself to Darius, not surprising me by instantly accepting him as one of us. We all went inside to sit down; the twins looking relieved as they got to drop the supplies they were carrying.

When we were all squeezed into my grandma's small, but homey, living room she addressed me. "_U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_, why have you come? Not that it isn't nice to see you." I could see how happy she was to see me but underneath that was a layer of concern.

"Well," I began before relaying the whole Jack-death incident. I watched her face closely as I want to get her feelings on the matter. I saw the crease that appeared around her mouth at the mention of Jack's death, and the slight brightening of her eyes when I stated that we had a way to get him back, and finally the subtle wrinkle on her forehead that showed her concern when I mentioned the ritual.

I finished with a sigh and saw Damien had began to tear up again at the mention of Jack's death. I motioned for Stevie Rae to comfort him because she was sitting next to him. "So, what do you think?" I asked, genuinely wanting to hear her objective take on the situation.

"I recall that ritual, I know of only one person who has attempted it. They succeed but that person was never the same. Then again, this person didn't want to be reborn and resented everyone for bringing them back, so I'm not sure how apt that comparison is. I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind being reborn; however, there are still a lot of side effects. "

"Yeah, we know. We read over the instructions and have everything we need." I said gesturing over to the pile of things the twins had deposited on the coffee table. "I was hoping we could use the field for the ritual."

Grandma looked as unsure as I felt but agreed anyway. "Of course, _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya _use whatever you need. I will be happy to see little Jack alive and well."

"Thank you" I replied before asking Damien, the twins, and Stevie Rae to follow me. Stark and Darius would stay behind to keep my grandma company. We grabbed the supplies and headed out towards the field. When I reached the door I paused and looked back at Stark. In his eyes shone all of the faith I knew he had in me and with that, I gathered up all my courage. Here goes nothing.

***Rebirth***

I looked around and saw the solemn faces of everyone in the circle. I could smell the white sage burning and it mixed with the lavender to create an intoxicating scent. Our candles burned as we called our elements to the circle; Air, Fire, Water, Earth and Spirit. They appeared and swirled around us as though the Goddess was giving us her blessing. I held up the necklace Damien said Jack loved, as it would be useful in summoning his soul. As I spoke the first incantation in the Cherokee language it sounded extremely old and powerful.

_We summon your soul to us with hope of rebirth._

_We call on the blessed help of Mother Earth._

_Enter the body I direct you to._

_Combine with the other soul and you will be new._

A white mist appeared around the locket and in the air I heard Jack's beautiful laughter. I walked over to Damien and placed the necklace over his neck, and watched as the mist seeped into his body. Damien gasped as though he was in pain and I stared at him, prepared to help him in any way I could. I was about to stop the ritual but he nodded for me to continue. After staring into to his eyes to ascertain the level of his pain, I assumed it was safe to continue. I stepped back into the middle of the circle and began the second half of the ritual.

_A new body is needed for the soul to reside_

_With a striking resemblance to the body that has died._

_Split the soul in half leaving a piece of both with each_

_As a result let their thoughts and emotions be in reach._

_They shall share a heart, mind and soul _

_And only together, forever, be whole._

As sand was kicked up by the wind it began to surround Damien, the dirt flew from the earth, clumping together nea him and making a mold of a body. The sand grew so thick that the barrier it created was opaque. I lost sight of Damien but I knew that there was another form in there with him.

It was working! It had to be. I looked around to Stevie Rae and she looked as thrilled as I was. Maybe I was wrong, maybe everything would turn out okay. As the mini-dust storm cleared I saw Damien cradling Jack's body and placing relief-filled kisses all over his face. We quickly closed out the circle with me doing Damien's part and mine. We gathered around them kneeling and sobbing until it had turned into a snot fest. I looked up into Jack's eyes, they had just opened and were filled with unspoken questions.

"Wh-" His voice cracked from dryness. He cleared his throat and it sounded gravelly and painful. He tried again. "W-where am I? W-who are y-you guys?" He sounded so frightened and confused that we all froze with fear. The worst had occurred. He didn't remember us.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys thanks for reading, I hope you like. Please review and tell me what you think. Seriously, I love constructive critisim...but don't be mean.<strong>

**xoxo Axylurvesu xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Damien POV**

I stared down at the beautiful boy in my arms. He was naked but no one seemed to care as we all stared at him in disbelief. His perfect blue eyes were the same as they'd always only they were now wide with confusion. _What's going on? Who are these people?_ His thoughts frightened me before I remembered that this was one of the side effects associated with the ritual.

"We're your family." I said calmly. His eyes locked on mine.

_Who is he? Why is he familiar? _Thoughts were clear in my head and it was a bit disconcerting to actually hear his thoughts.

I was proud of myself for sounding so calm because inside I was screaming in pain. He didn't remember me, us.

_I can hear you but you aren't talking. _His voice rang in my head again. _Why are you in pain? Don't be in pain. I don't understand what's happening. _

His thoughts were erratic and loud and they mixed with the mess my thoughts already were, which only served to amplify my turmoil. _We can hear each other. _I thought to him telepathically.

_Really? _Jack looked up at me surprised.

_Yes_, I thought. He stared at me incredulously.

"My family?" he responded when he had remembered what I'd said.

_What about mom and dad?_

"Where are my mom and dad? The last thing I remember is us fighting because-" he broke off sounding heartbroken. His thoughts continued where his words had left off. _Because of Wyatt. _I gota flash of a brown haired guy kissing Jack, his parents bursting in, calling him hateful things. Jack had told me about them, those assholes, how they'd kicked him out, and then how the tracker had found him, sad and alone in his friend's backyard. _What? They kicked me out? What about a tracker?_

I started to explain everything but then Zoey interrupted, "Maybe, we should go back to grandma's house. Get everyone more comfortable," she said gesturing to Jack's bareness. It was then that he seemed to notice he was naked.

"W- Why am I naked?" He stuttered over his words visibly freaking out. His eyes flew around to all of our faces and I felt a surge of panic, my breath quickening in reaction to it, and then remembered the fact that we could also feel each other's emotions. I held him tighter in an in effort to comfort him. _I feel safe with you. You're so beautiful._ I stared down into his eyes. _Ditto, hun, and you're safe here. I'll explain your state of undress in a bit. _I brushed my thumb along his cheek repetitively, before realizing that everyone was waiting for us. I lifted him up into arms, holding him strategically close to my body to shield his nudity, and began the trek towards Grandma's house.

I could tell he was surprised by the abrupt way I lifted him and the way I deliberately angled his nether regions towards me, but his only outward response was to snuggle into my arms. _You're warm._ I could hear his content sigh even in his thoughts. _You cold? _I questioned, remembering our surroundings. It was approaching twilight and getting colder as darkness crept forward. _Not with you here. You're like an electric blanket. _My heart clenched. He always called me his personal blanket. I remembered the first night he'd called me that. It was snowing and after class had ended we'd played in the snow until he was complaining of how cold he was. So I'd tackled him in a hug and covered his body with mine. It was the first time we'd ever kissed. That night had led to many more. I remembered everything about his body; the softness of his plump, pink lips, the birthmark on his cute little butt, the meaning of every sigh and groan that escaped his lips and tart taste of _him_ after we'd had sex. His gasp brought me out of my reverie and I looked down to see his shocked face. _We were together? Goddess, I have good taste. Wait, Goddess? _I could feel him toying with the idea. _Yeah, Goddess feels right. I wonder what mom would say if I told her that I apparently believe in a Goddess. She would flip her lid._ I was still stuck on his blasé reaction to the fact that we were together. He'd have to had heard my thoughts, seen my memories of us together.

I was about to respond but was interrupted by our arrival at Grandma's house. I'd honestly forgotten we were walking; thank Goddess we'd been in an open field. I hadn't been paying any attention to where I was walking and most likely looked like I was intoxicated. We stepped into the house and Stark and Darius smiled widely when they saw Jack in my arms. I shooed them off of the couch and sat down with Jack on my lap. Grandma walked into the living room holding a cup of tea. _She reminds me of someone. I can't remember who, though._ His thoughts were wistful and I could feel his longing to have his memory back. _They all look so nice. If only I could remember them._

Grandma Redbird grabbed an afghan that was laying over the back of the chair that Zoey and Stevie Rae had crammed their selves onto. She handed it to me carefully, obviously trying to avoid looking at Jack's nakedness. I wrapped it around him, a bit disappointed to cover him. _I heard that._ His thoughts were accompanied by a soft giggle. I saw Stevie Rae whisper something into Zoey's ear and she straightened up.

"You ready?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was asking me or Jack but we both ended up nodding, so it didn't matter. "Okay Damien, I assume you want to tell him? I'll just chime in when necessary."

I shifted Jack so that he was facing me before beginning. "Let's start with what you said you remembered last. Your parents caught you with Wyatt, and then you all got into a fight, and that's where it gets blurry, right?" I paused as he nodded. I didn't want to be blunt but the dislike I had for his parents would definitely darken the things I said next.

"Your _parents_" I started, twisting the word like an expletive despite my attempt at being indifferent, "threw you out on the streets when they found out you were gay. You described the day to me; rainy, cold, and dark. And they made you leave! They sent you out into that!" I tightened my arms around him but quickly loosened my hold when he grabbed my hand. Taking a second to recover, I slowly felt myself calm down. I couldn't help but remember the tears in his eyes when he'd told me, how his face had resembled a lost child without anyone to love them. At the time I'd held him close and cried with him, repeating my love for him over and over. _I wish I could remember loving him. Our love seemed so strong, so passionate. It is obvious how much he loves me; I can see it in his eyes. _His thoughts left me feeling bittersweet.

I glanced up at everyone, who patiently sat waiting for me to calm down. I turned my attention back to Jack, "You were on the streets for two weeks before the tracker found you and brought you to the H.O.N. here in Tulsa." I brought him up to date on his life, leaving out most of the private things between us and instead focusing on explaining his relationship with everyone else, and the Neferet situation as Zoey added in comments every now and then. He just lounged in my arms, absorbing it all.

I finished my recap of his life with a sigh, a bit exhausted from the long day I'd had. My thought was reinforced by the loud yawn that forced its way out of my mouth. I looked down at Jack, knowing that if I was exhausted that he had to be drained as. He was staring at me intensely. _You're tired, we should head…home. I need time to process, and don't think I didn't notice the fact that you left us out of your explanation of my life._ I nodded with concurrence, choosing to ignore the second part of what he said. I wasn't quite ready to deal with that just yet.

"Zoey," I said looking up and noticing that everyone was watching our silent communication, "we should head back to the depot. I think everyone is tired," I added seeing everyone standing wearily around the room.

"Yeah, we should head back. It's already," she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind my head, "6 AM. The sun will be up soon and some of us are a bit allergic." Stark and Stevie Rae laughed, knowing she was referring to them. Everyone stood, interpreting her words as let's leave now, and I followed suit, pausing and wondering if Grandma wanted her blanket back. My silent question was answered when she appeared in front of me with a jacket long enough to cover Jack's nether regions. I put him down, holding the blanket in place until I saw that everyone had averted their eyes. No one would see him in any form of nudity if I had anything to say about it. His laugh reminded me of the fact that he was listening to me. _Possessive, eh? _He definitely sounded amused. _I don't share what's mine. _I stated, completely serious. _Am I yours? _His voice was tender and it surprised me. _Until you tell me otherwise._ I affirmed._ Either way I will always be yours ._I removed the blanket and put the jacket on him and was startled again when he snuggled into my arms. _Carry me again? _I picked him up bridal style in response and held him close to my body.

After saying goodbye to Grandma Redbird, we all headed towards the bus. However, I was stopped when she called out to me. "Damien, hold on tight too little Jack, I have a feeling he's very important."

"I will," I said, full of determination. I had already lost him once, and only over my dead body would I again. With one last wave at Grandma we set off for the depot. The ride home passed without my notice. I was focusing on the sleeping boy I held in my arms, he was my other half, literally, now.

Soon we were home and we all exited the bus. Everyone left for their rooms, giving us affectionate pats, smile and words of encouragement. I carried Jack to our room and laid him on the bed before stopping to just…breathe. Tears slid down my face as I finally felt the tidal wave of emotion I had somehow managed to cover up today. The despair I felt after his death, the pain that came along with hope, the _relief_. The relief was so intense I didn't know what to do. He was here, alive, in front of me. A choked sob left me, as I thought about how close I'd come to losing him. After a second, I shook my head trying to focus on the fact that he was here. Eventually, my tears slowed, stopped. I pulled the shoes off of both of us, not bothering to change our clothes and laid down next to him. I moved so that we were positioned with my front to his back, effectively spooning him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck listening as he let out a content sigh. I softly planted a kiss behind his ear before slowly, and peacefully, drifting off into a much needed sleep.

**Jack's POV**

_I looked around in confusion. I could only vaguely remember, something with snow, before I was awakened. Except I wasn't really, because I could tell I was still asleep. My surroundings had changed, taking me to this meadow, which was magical. The leaves were damp as though it had just rained but the sky was clear as can be, showing no indication of the weather change. The sun's light reflected off of the water droplets, creating mini rainbows everywhere. It was a scene that truly belonged in Heaven. _

_My perusal was interrupted when a beautiful woman glided into my view. She was ethereal and transcendent. She wore a black flowing dress that moved fluidly as she approached me._

_She smiled gently at me her eyes holding welcoming warmth in them. "Hello, little Jack, it's good to see you again." _

"_D-do I know you?" I stuttered out still a bit in awe._

_She laughed softly. "Of course, you do. You are my little untaintable child."_

"_You are the Goddess, aren't you? You're Nyx?" I understood, remembering what Damien had said._

"_Yes, little Jack. I know you can't remember now, but soon you will. I have come to tell you that I hope that you will help Zoey and the others in their upcoming battle, however, either way I will reward you your memory. You have been a diligent child and deserve some good in the path ahead of you."_

_I nodded my eyes narrowing with determination "I'm going to help Damien in any way I can. Everything is confusing but I know that being with him is right." She smiled the same small, gentle smile and nodded as if she'd expected nothing less._

"_Everything will make sense soon. We will be seeing more of each other, but for now I think it's time to part. Oh, and the beast inside of you won't hurt, only help. Everyone will know whose side you're on." As she spoke I felt a warm, tingling sensation traveling across my face, chest and arms._

_She began to fade, and it wasn't until she was almost gone that I remembered what she'd said. "Wait! How do I get my memory back?" She was gone before I finished my sentence and I assumed she hadn't heard me. So, I was surprised when I heard her soft, amused chuckle in my ear._

"_Oh, you'll see." ~ _


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 3! Make sure to read the AN at the bottom. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Jack POV<strong>

I was awakened by a strange tingling that spread across my face, chest and arms. I could feel Damien behind me, spooning my body, with his arm tight around my waist. I was still wearing the jacket that Grandma Redbird had loaned me and by the feel of the material against my skin, I could tell that I was still naked underneath. I pulled down the collar of the jacket, searching for what the weird sensation was. I gasped when I saw the blue marks on my chest. I shot up quickly while my mind, although still a little slow from waking up tried to process what was happening, and so far- things just weren't making any sense.

I looked over at Damien who had somehow managed to stay peacefully asleep. I decided to let him sleep. After carefully slipping out of the bed, I untied the belt around my waist, pulling the jacket open and my breath caught in my throat. Markings covered my chest and down the sides of my arms. I shakily walked over to the full length mirror that Damien had leaning against the wall, involuntarily noting how nice the room was and making a silent promise to look it over later but for now, I was freaking out.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled, startling Damien awake, but I couldn't focus on him. My complete attention was captured by the marks that covered my body. They were similar to Zoey's but mine seemed to be focused on technology. There were elegant swirling patterns with small sparks coming out of the ends. In the back of my mind I vaguely remembered loving to fiddle with electronics when I still lived with my parents, but unfortunately that was as far as my memory would take me. I noticed that the marks stretched across my forehead, down the sides of my face and neck before beginning to run across my chest and along my arms. They were beautiful.

I heard Damien's surprised gasp but I didn't actually acknowledge him until he was behind me. It was then that I remembered that everything on my front half was uncovered and out for anyone to see. The awed look on his face briefly distracted me from my surprise. He was looking at me like I was the sun, as if I was the most important thing in the world… and it made me feel special. I quickly retied the jacket, covering up my nude form.

Damien's thoughts echoed sweetly in my head_. You are my sun and you are special. You're also very beautiful._ He thought to me as he wrapped his arms around me. _Nyx has chosen you, just like she chose Zoey; I am so very proud of you, my Jack._

He was obviously still drowsy with sleep for his thoughts felt pure and unfiltered, something we had both managed to only had figured out how to avoid yesterday. It made me a bit nervous to have him reading all of my thoughts, especially ever since he had heard me think about my need to poop.

Right now, however, I was glad for the connection. Everything he said made me feel loved and my bliss made me completely forget my marks. I grabbed his hands that were on my sides, and pulled one to lie across my chest before pulling the other over my stomach. Without thinking, I leaned back into him, letting his presence calm me down. Damien must have sensed my need for comfort as he slipped his hands into my jacket and began softly stroking my chest, brushing his fingertips against my nipples and my lower abdomen. His caress sent tingles up and down my spine and my hands tightened on his arms in pleasure.

It wasn't long before I felt a certain part of him grow hard behind me. When he noticed my realization of his arousal he started to pull away. I'm pretty sure it was my whimper that stopped him. Staring into my eyes through the mirror, he hesitantly bent his head down to my neck and placed the most pleasing lick there. I shuddered as he continued to lick and suck. I couldn't help but press back into him. The feeling of his dick against my ass was torture and heaven; I couldn't even imagine how great it would feel when he was finally inside me. Surprised at my movement, he paused with a moan. I turned quickly in his arms, throwing my hands around his neck. I pulled his face down to mine and our lips met with ferocity. His tongue was immediately in my mouth, dominating mine.

Goddess, he even tasted delicious in the morning. I got on my tippy-toes so that he wouldn't have to lean down so far, but Damien just slid his hands down to my ass and lifted me so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. My groan of pleasure was throaty when I felt my uncovered manhood press against him denim clad one. He walked us over to the bed, gently laying me down before he stood back to look at me. I could imagine myself flushed, panting, eyes glazed and half lidded. Whatever he saw seemed to please him. I sat up and pulled Damien down on top of me so that our whole bodies were touching. I shoved my tongue in his mouth, craving more of his unique flavor. He responded with fervor, shoving his hands into my hair, and then all of a sudden our thoughts meshed completely.

_I can feel, you feeling me. Goddess yes, it feels so good. I want you inside of me. _I couldn't find it in myself to be embarrassed about my lustful thoughts, especially not when he quickly responded in kind.

_Jack, I can't fucking wait to be inside your tight, hot ass. You have the best ass I've ever seen._ He emphasized his statement by reaching his hand up under the jacket and kneading my cheeks with his hands.

_I want you, now, Damien._ Despite my eager thoughts I wanted to slow down a bit. I knew that technically we had already had sex before but to me it would be our first time. I wanted to go slow; I wanted to remember how much he loved me.

Damien paused in response to my thoughts and locked eyes with me. His eyes turned gentle and loving, a stark contrast to the lustful gaze he had before. _I'm sorry I got a bit carried away. I forgot this will be like our second-first time. _Flashes of what I assumed was our actual first time flitted through his thoughts. _I'll worship you like I did then, like I always will._

He slid his hands out of my hair and down to my hips, sending sparks all over my skin. My hands clenched in his hair as he began kissing along my marks. He started with my forehead, and kissed each temple, giving me a light peck on the lips before moving downing to my collar bone. When he got annoyed with the interference of the jacket he pulled it off of me leaving me completely bare before him_. Goddess, you're so magnificent. What did I ever do to deserve you?_ I could hear the reverence in his thoughts as he stared down at me.

He continued his path going back to my collar bone and then down to my chest. I slid my hands under his shirt, easing it off before making quick work of his pants. We were both bare and our cocks were hard and straining. Damien scooted back up so that he was even with me again and held his body over mine. Our cocks were pressed together and I cried out his name loudly not caring that everyone could probably hear me. I could feel Damien's rumbling groan near my neck. My eyes slipped closed in pleasure only sliding open when Damien shifted to get the lube out of the night stand. I was ready to burst and when he began preparing me for him it took everything in me not to cum. I wanted us to cum together. His fingers moving in and out of me, stretching me and it threatened my resolve.

_Open your eyes, Jack. I want to see you when I slide into you._ My moan was low and gritty and my eyes opened at his command. I watched him put a generous amount of lube on his dick before lining himself up with my entrance. My thoughts quickly turned into a rushed blur of "holyshitheshuge" and "itfeelsgreatbutithurtstoo" as he slid inside of me. Damien was no better with his incoherent moans and groans. When he was fully seated inside of me we locked eyes and stared to move. The feeling of completeness that came from being this close, this….intimate was so overwhelming that I had no words to describe it.

_I'm going to move._ Damien's thought came a second before the action and I could only groan loudly and gripped his shoulders. He started a pace of deep, thorough thrusts and I matched him thrust for thrust. He reached down so he could stroke my cock in sync with the thrusts.

_A little to the left. _I heard him think before he shifted and I felt him hit something in me. My legs trembled around his waist as he sped up. I could tell he was nearing the end and his grip became slightly tighter around my cock, and his rubbing became more hurried.

I was teetering on the edge of oblivion and it was Damien's thoughts that pushed me over the edge. _Cum baby, so I can cum in you. I know how much you love it when I cum in you._

Our orgasms were so strong that I was left light-headed. I felt his warm release inside of me and mine coat our stomachs. My eyes drifted closed for a second and, despite my attempts at opening them they stayed shut. Soon, I felt myself slipping…

**_**Rebirth** _**

_I stood there nervously as Neferet started to introduce me to the kids she'd stopped us in front of._

_"I'd like all of you to meet Jack Twist. Jack, this is my fledgling, Zoey Redbird, leader of the Dark Daughters, and her friends and Prefect Council members, Erin Bates, Shawnee Cole, Stevie Rae Johnson, and Damien Maslin." Neferet gestured to each of them in turn, and there were "Hello's" said all around. _

_I tried to smile without showing my anxiety. My eyes couldn't help but linger on the hot boy Neferet had pointed out as Damien. He was beautiful…_

_Damien and I approached the others so I only heard the tail end of their conversation but I ascertained that they were talking about soul mates._

_"I think there's someone for everyone," I said suddenly. They all turned to me and I couldn't help but blush. _

_Zoey saved me from my embarrassment by speaking up, "I agree with Jack." _

_"Totally!" Stevie Rae said with her usual perky optimism._

_"Absolutely," Damien said, winking at me. I grinned back at him._

**_**Rebirth**_**

_I walked out of class, into the snow covered courtyard, happy that school was over. I only had one class with Damien and it was at the beginning of the day so, by the end of the day I missed him terribly. I had only known him for a month but he was already vital to my happiness._

_I was knocked out of my thoughts by my collision with someone. I looked up, as my eyes had drifted downwards while I thought, and was staring into the purest pools of blue. His hands were on my shoulders, steadying me and he looked concerned. _

"_You okay?" Damien said as one of his hands drifted down to hold mine. His hand in mine still made me shiver._

"_I'm great, now." He smiled brightly understanding what I was saying. We were heading to our favorite spot under the large tree when I shivered from the cold. Noticing my shiver he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. We sat for hours under that tree, talking, laughing, and making snowmen._

_However, the cold got to be too much for me. "Let's go inside, it's cold." I said already getting up because I was seriously cold._

"_If we go inside I'll have to share you." He said sounding apologetic. I didn't understand his tone of voice until he tackled me all of a sudden. I hadn't seen him get up but now he was above me smiling widely "I don't want to share you". He leaned down close to my face moving slowly so I would know what he was doing and have time to move away. I smiled and pulled his lips onto mine. And so our first kiss occurred, in the snow, just he and I wrapped up in each other._

**_**Rebirth**_**

_Damien smiled. "Save me a seat?"_

_Jack grinned back at him and gave him a quick sweet kiss. "Always."_

_Damien kissed me again. His tongue touched my neck and he moaned. He didn't hesitate any longer. His teeth nicked my neck. It stung, but as soon as his lips closed on the small cut, pain was replaced by pleasure so intense that it was my turn to moan._

**_**Rebirth**_**

My eyes flew open and I gasped. Goddess, I could remember everything! _Oh, Damien._ My thoughts crooned. His worried face, which had been hovering over mine, turned to one of astonishment.

_You remember? Everything? Jack! _His incredulous thoughts turned to ones of desperation, for he was desperate to be close to me and I felt exactly the same. I threw my arms around him and hugged him with all my might. His actions mirrored mine and we were pressed together tightly bare and whole. Finally whole.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked. So, I'm working on Jack's backstory and Chp. 4 at the same time and I was wondering which one you'd want more. Review and tell me your opinion. Majority wins.<strong>

**Oh, and some of the Italic parts use direct dialogue from the books. Just wanted to give P.C. and Kristin credit.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry about the super long wait but that will be explained in the A/N at the bottom of the chapter. Also, this chapter hasn't been beta read yet but hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. So, just make sure to read the A/N and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 4**

Damien and I had spent the past few hours staring into each other's eyes. Our bodies were intertwined and we were still naked. We made no sounds, for we had little use for them now that we could hear each other's thoughts. My hands lay on Damien's chest, stroking or motionless at random intervals and Damien's hands were, of course, on my ass. It was his favorite part of my body. I could remember when he'd first told me. I could remember _everything_ he'd ever told me.

It wasn't until much later that we actually got up, still silent, and gathered our clothes for a bath. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noted that I had to be late afternoon but I didn't really care what time it was.

I washed him, he washed me and it felt so intimate that my heart sped up, as though it were trying to tell him how much he meant to me. I knew he could feel its fevered beating and hear my thoughts, so heartfelt and filled with love that he would never be able to doubt us again. I would never forget us again.

His thoughts were a mess of love, relief, and incredulity. He couldn't believe that I had remembered. It was obvious he had resigned himself to the fact (or what he had thought was a fact) that I wouldn't ever remember. As though I could ever completely forget him. Even when my mind hadn't recalled our love my heart and soul had.

I held him tighter knowing that he still needed reassurance that this was truly real. The water felt cleansing, as though it were slowly but surely washing away the pain, loss, and grief that had plagued him. When the water lost some of its heat we turned it off and dried each other gently exchanging soft and tender kisses.

_Jack, my sweet Jack. _His soft thoughts were accompanied by his sigh of contentment.

_Always so possessive. _My mouth quirked up into a small smirk as I teased him, he was constantly calling me his. Something I didn't mind (in fact I enjoyed it) but loved to tease him about.

Dry and wrapped in our towels, we padded down the hall back to our room. Now that I had my memory back I could lead us down the familiar hall. It felt like home here. We passed several paintings and wall fixtures that Zoey and Aphrodite had added so that "it wouldn't look so dang (which Aphrodite quickly corrected to _damn_) creepy down here."

We arrived at our room and quickly dressed before heading to the room everyone had selected as the dining and conference room. Everyone was already there, chatting and eating. When Damien and I walked into the room they all looked up and stared, _at me._ I was on the verge of freaking out before Damien's soothing thought rang in my head. _They're staring at your marks, hun._

I had honestly forgotten about them and tried to think of something to say but my thoughts were interrupted by Aphrodite's blunt question. "When in the hell did you get marks?"

That seemed to snap everyone out of their trances. Zoey stood and stepped forward, forever the leader, and shot a look at Aphrodite but nodded in agreement. "When did you get marks, Jack? I think we would've noticed them before." Her face, along with the face of every other person in the room, was a mask of confusion.

They were all still staring at me like I'd grown a second head. Their scrutiny made me stutter. "I-I had a dream." Damien's hand came to gently rest on the back of my neck soothing me so that I could tell the rest of the story. "Before I died Neferet was trying to talk me into joining her. I-" I stopped quickly at the look of astonishment on everyone's face.

_They don't know you have your memory back, honey. _Damien thought to me gently, with a touch of amusement. Oh yeah, I guess that that was important knowledge.

"_You have your memory back?_" Stevie Rae's shout was the loudest. They all had the biggest smiles on their faces and it was infectious. It was nice to know that I was truly missed, that they actually considered me a part of the "group". I had always thought they only let me hang around so long because I was dating Damien. It appeared that they actually considered me someone whose presence mattered.

"Yes. I got it back last night." My smile was a large as everyone else's and I felt Damien love and happiness seep into me through our bond. Goddess, he was _so_ happy.

Aphrodite had a small smile on her face (I knew she'd always loved me despite what she showed) but, apparently her curiosity was too great for her to allow us more than a second to bask in the happiness of my full return. "Continue your story," she said hiding her eagerness. Everyone sobered at that and curiosity overtook their features.

"Neferet was trying to talk me into joining her and I said no, of course. She told someone or _something_ standing in the shadows that she had found one she couldn't taint for her sacrifice. I remember being held in place and then I was with Nyx. She told me that I was dead and that I would see Damien again. That's when I woke up on Grandma Redbird's farm. Last night I had a dream. Nyx came to me. She told me that I should help Zoey and Damien in the upcoming battle. I had no idea what she was talking about but I said of course. She then said she would reward me with my memory. I thought she was leaving but right before she faded out completely she told me that the beast inside of me wouldn't hurt, but help. Oh, and that everyone would always know what side I was on." I had to catch my breath a bit after all of the talking and everyone sat stunned. Even Damien was shocked, as he hadn't known about the dream.

Shaunee was the first to speak up. "What did she mean 'the beast inside of you'?" Erin nodded her agreement with her twin's question.

"I have no idea. Nyx is kinda freaking cryptic." I said honestly. I was completely mystified Nyx's statement.

Zoey laughed and I remembered that she out of everybody would understand. "Yeah, Nyx isn't exactly straight-forward. The answer to your questions will become clear in time. It always does."

I huffed a bit at her equally as cryptic answer. As I looked her over with her raven hair and kind but fierce features I realized that she reminded me of Nyx. It was obvious that Zoey had the favor of Nyx just by looking at her. Her marks were a stark contrast against her pale skin. Oblivious to my scrutiny, Zoey walked back to where she was sitting before and everyone went back to eating while discussing what they had just heard.

Damien was still looking down at me, a small smile on his lips as he silently listened to my thoughts. _"You hungry hun?" _He thought to me. I nodded with a smile on my face. As he led me over to the kitchen only one feeling was radiating through my body, contentment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is super short and super late. I have legitimate reasons for both.**

**When I first started this chapter I had the worst case of writer's block. I had no idea what I was going to write. Also, I was taking a class during the summer that required a lot of work. These two factors led to, you guessed it, procrastination. Normally, my goal is to put out a new chapter every month but, as you can see, that goal was not acheived. **

**Eventually, I sat down and forced myself to write something and this is the product of that. I'm actually really proud of myself for writing this much because this chapter was seriously kicking my ass. **

**Okay, so I finished it about two, three weeks ago. However, my beta reader is also super busy so she had no time to edit it. I really wanted her to edit it because like I said, this chaper isn't my best. We finally decided to just leave it like this and have her come back and edit it later.**

**That is what will happen.**

**Hope you liked~ **

**xoxo Axylurvesu xoxo**


End file.
